


Une douleur partagée

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Pain, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Regina est malheureuse dans son mariage, son cœur continue de pleurer la perte de celui qu'elle croit être son âme-sœur. Ariel, de son côté, est persuadée que le jeune prince qu'elle a sauvé de la noyade est son âme-sœur et, après avoir usé de la magie pour obtenir des jambes, elle part à sa recherche. Aussi, lorsqu'un soir, poussée par le Ténébreux, la reine décide de fuir son royaume, et son époux, et que, sur son chemin, elle croise une certaine sirène, leur vie s'en retrouvent toutes deux bousculées. D'autant plus quand elles découvrent qu'elles partagent les mêmes douleurs.
Relationships: Ariel/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Une douleur partagée

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser pour la fin, qui est légèrement précipitée, mais il se trouve que j'avais un nombre de mots obligatoires à respecter, donc il a fallu que je case tout au risque d'aller un peu vite. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne sera pas trop pénible à la lecture.

Tout avait commencé par une nuit d'été, la première de la saison. La chaleur était insupportable, suffocante, et Regina ne rêvait que d'un peu d'air frais. À son côté, le roi dormait paisiblement, ses ronflements emplissant la large pièce. Elle l'observa un instant. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient mariés, quelques mois tout au plus, pourtant, la personne douce, presque inoffensive, qu'il avait paru être le jour de sa demande - une époque qui lui semblait si lointaine à présent - avait déjà laissé place à un tout autre visage. Un que la reine n'aurait jamais cru découvrir sur celui de son mari, un qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à découvrir sur qui que ce soit, à vrai dire. Un qu'elle n'oublierait dorénavant jamais. Qui continuerait de la hanter, encore et encore. Et, quand il était assoupi ou quand il était avec sa fille, avec Blanche, elle était tentée de croire que tout cela, tout ce qu'il lui faisait vivre dans l'intimité de leur chambre, l'intimité de leur mariage, n'était qu'une illusion. Une chimère inventée de toutes pièces par son esprit malade. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ être aussi différent avec les autres et avec elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée dans ce cauchemar pour de vrai ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que les preuves devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à ignorer, avec le temps. 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'hématome encore frais qu'elle arborait désormais juste au-dessus du coude. Là où il avait serré, pressé jusqu'à lui couper sa circulation sanguine, pour la maintenir tranquille, qu'elle ne bouge pas, le temps qu'il fasse ses petites affaires. Cela avait fait mal, c'est vrai, mais sa principale douleur ne se trouvait pas là. N'avait toujours été qu'à un seul endroit, en vérité, depuis que sa mère l'avait contrainte à épouser cet homme, depuis qu'elle avait consciemment évincer son bonheur, ses rêves, ses espoirs, depuis qu'elle avait tué la seule personne qu'elle avait jamais aimée. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vécu sans cette douleur tout autour de son cœur, comme une couverture moelleuse qui l'enveloppait de toutes parts, le protégeant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. L'étouffant. L'écrasant. Près de le réduire en poussière. En milliers de petits éclats tranchants. Regina posa ses doigts sur la peau bleutée et appuya. Aussitôt, les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières et elle dut retenir le sanglot qui lui déchira la gorge. 

Ce n'était donc pas son imagination, tout cela était bien réel. 

Prenant garde de ne pas trébucher dans les draps, la reine se jeta hors du lit et courut se réfugier sur le balcon, d'où elle serait soustraite au regard du roi si ce dernier venait à se réveiller. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, en silence, recueillant sa tristesse au creux de ses mains. Comme la vie était injuste. Et comme elle ne cessait de s'acharner sur elle. Lui donner une mère pareille à la sienne aurait dû suffire à la punir, alors pourquoi en rajouter toujours un peu plus ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement la laisser en paix ? Elle avait fourni tant d'efforts pour être la fille parfaite, puis la princesse et maintenant la reine. Chaque pas, aussi infime soit-il, qu'elle faisait en avant était freiné par une sorte de force supérieure, force qu'elle se refusait à nommer le destin, qui l'obligeait à en faire dix en arrière. Elle n'était pas si forte, quand bien même elle avait essayé de s'en convaincre, en avait arboré le masque, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme apeurée qui portait un poids trop lourd pour elle sur ses épaules. 

Et maintenant elle se sentait sur le point de crouler sous ce poids, sous cette montagne qu'elle se traînait depuis toute petite. 

Soudain, ses sanglots se transformèrent en cri. Un cri qu'elle ne parvint à contenir qu'à grand-peine, se pliant en deux, se retrouvant à genoux, son visage appuyé contre les dalles froides du sol. Une douleur atroce, à la limite du supportable, s'était emparée de ses jambes, remontant de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'aux hanches, vibrant le long de ses os, meurtrissant ses muscles. L'impression que des couteaux aiguisés lui transperçaient les chairs, l'impression de langues de feu courant le long de ses tendons. Ses larmes se multiplièrent, mais, à présent, la tristesse était oubliée, tout comme son désespoir, son malheur, ses hématomes, ses cauchemars, son mariage, sa peur. Plus rien n'existait. Sauf ses jambes. Ses jambes qui étaient devenues le centre de son monde, le noyau incandescent de toute sa souffrance. 

Puis cela s'arrêta comme cela avait commencé. Brusquement. Laissant la reine pantelante, au bord de l'évanouissement. Son cœur pulsait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, contre ses oreilles, sous son crâne, et sa respiration était brusque, hachée, lourde. Elle n'était dans un état semblable qu'après avoir subi une punition de sa mère. 

Une punition à base de magie.

Cela ne pouvait être autre chose. C'était forcément de la magie qu'elle avait ressenti, qui l'avait terrassée de la sorte, l'avait mise à terre en à peine une seconde. Sinon comment l'expliquer ? Comment le comprendre ?

Regina se releva avec peine, son visage brouillé par les larmes et une grimace de douleur qui ne partait pas entièrement. Elle appréhendait une nouvelle vague, un nouvel élancement, qui serait alors peut-être plus terrible que le premier. Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée. Elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Elle était certaine que _personne_ ne pourrait le supporter. 

— Un problème, très chère ? 

La petite voix aiguë derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle crut bien tomber une nouvelle fois à genoux. Heureusement, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la balustrade du balcon, s'y accrochant à deux mains, le corps encore tremblant. Du coin de l'œil, elle distingua la silhouette derrière elle, quand bien même il lui était inutile de le voir pour le reconnaître. 

— Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, renchérit le Ténébreux. 

— Parle moins fort, ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle, paniquée à l'idée que le roi les découvre.

Rumplestiltskin se tourna vers la chambre puis vers elle à nouveau et afficha un sourire étrange.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ton tendre époux semble dormir... à poings fermés. 

Sur ces deux derniers mots, il désigna le coude de la reine d'un index accusateur. Aussitôt, cette dernière tira sur la manche de sa robe, recouvrant la chair marquée, honteuse. 

— Que veux-tu ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir.

L'homme - la Bête - s'approcha en deux enjambées rapides et fluides, se trouvant tout près d'elle. Trop près. Regina voulut se reculer, mais s'en trouva incapable sans risquer de passer par-dessus le balcon. 

— Tu devrais t'assurer de ne pas m'appeler trop fort là-dedans, l'avertit-il en effleurant la tempe de la jeune femme.

Son doigt était froid et rugueux contre sa peau et elle frissonna. De dégoût, de peur, de colère. D'un désagréable mélange des trois. 

— Alors laisse-moi te retourner la question... Que veux- _tu_ , Votre Majesté ? 

Il fit une petite courbette, une lueur de malice étincelant dans son regard noisette. 

— Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine, confuse.

— Tes jambes, c'est cela ?

Regina acquiesça. 

— J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire, très chère. 

Une partie d'elle le croyait, parce qu'il était sincère. Elle n'aurait su comment l'expliquer, comment elle pouvait seulement voir à travers tous ses mensonges, ses tricheries, ses ruses, mais elle en était certaine, _il disait la vérité_. Et c'était terrible. Épouvantable. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire ; elle insista, se jeta à corps perdu dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait résoudre cette énigme à laquelle elle ne trouvait aucune solution. 

— Mais c'était de la magie, non ? Tu dois forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose contre la magie.

— Je peux faire quelque chose contre la magie, certes, mais pas contre la magie des âmes-sœurs. 

La reine marqua un temps d'hésitation - de choc - avant de secouer la tête, hébétée. 

— Pardon ? 

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la magie des âmes-sœurs, minauda-t-il en roucoulant près de son oreille.

— Pas vraiment... et quand bien même, dois-je te rappeler que la mienne est morte par la main de ma propre mère ? 

Le Ténébreux claqua de la langue plusieurs fois, son rictus s'agrandissant sur son visage écailleux.

— Visiblement pas, ma chère. 

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle. C'était Daniel que j'aimais et il est mort.

Ses beaux yeux étaient emplis de larmes, la douleur de la mort de celui qu'elle croyait être son véritable amour ravivée. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait aimé lui. Elle ne pouvait pas même concevoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour. En écrasant le cœur du jeune homme, en le réduisant en poussière, sa mère avait brisé le sien à jamais, l'avait rendu incapable de battre à nouveau. Elle était condamnée à pleurer un disparu pour l'éternité. 

— Tu peux aimer autant de personnes que tu le souhaites, Majesté, mais tu n'as qu'une seule et unique âme-sœur. Et, étant donné que les morts ne marchent pas, la tienne est vivante. 

Regina fronça les sourcils.

— Tu la connais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule, un rictus en coin sur son visage luisant. 

— Que comptes-tu faire à ce propos, très chère ?

— Rien du tout ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis mariée, au roi qui plus est, je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du château seule. Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire.

— C'est pourtant très simple, répliqua-t-il en entourant les épaules de la reine de son bras. Aucune porte n'est fermée à clé ici. Encore moins pour toi. 

— Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! 

— Ne rêvais-tu pas d'aventures et de liberté ?

— Avec Daniel, oui. Mais si je m'enfuis, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse réellement parler de liberté. Je serais poursuivie par toute la garde royale. Sans parler de ma mère. 

Les doigts du Ténébreux remontèrent le long de la nuque de Regina, jusqu'à caresser la naissance de ses cheveux. 

— Si tu pars maintenant, personne ne s'en rendra compte avant le matin. Tu seras déjà loin. 

L'esprit de la jeune femme était sens dessus dessous. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours appris était soudain remis en question, complètement chamboulé, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. La voix de sa mère résonnait à ses oreilles, semblable à une litanie ancienne pas tout à fait oubliée, lui interdisant de partir avec Daniel, de fréquenter un simple palefrenier, lui intimant de se comporter comme une princesse respectable, comme une reine digne de ce nom. Lui ordonnant de lui faire honneur. De ne pas la décevoir. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle ne savait être qu'un regret aux yeux de sa mère. 

Elle avait été fière d'elle, une fois. Une seule. Quand Regina avait été au fond du trou, qu'elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et s'apprêtait à épouser le roi. Quand elle avait bien cru mourir de chagrin. Là, et seulement là, sa mère lui avait montré sa fierté. Et la jeune femme avait été si heureuse, tout à coup, elle qui n'avait toujours cherché que la reconnaissance et l'amour maternels. 

Mais, à présent, cette maigre victoire avait un goût bien amer. 

— Je ne... je ne peux pas, bredouilla-t-elle. 

— Ne peux pas... ou ne veux pas ? 

— Je... je... 

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de faire taire la voix distordue de sa mère sous son crâne. Elle voulait tellement être la fille parfaite dont elle rêvait, voulait tellement l'entendre lui dire à nouveau qu'elle était fière et qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle était désolée d'avoir tué Daniel, d'avoir utilisé la magie sur elle, de lui avoir ôté rêves et espoirs. Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde. 

Mais elle savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Parce que tout n'avait toujours été que manipulation avec Cora. Et qu'elle-même n'avait toujours été qu'un piètre pantin de bois facilement influençable. 

Il était temps de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait un jour faite à Daniel. Celle de vivre. Pour elle, et pas pour les autres. 

Regina voulut se tourner vers le Ténébreux, mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle était seule avec la nuit. Et sa décision.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes du palais un peu plus tard, elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière. L'anneau que lui avait offert Daniel pressé contre son cœur, elle se mit en route. 

Un peu moins malheureuse, déjà.

oOo

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin avait rejoint, et observait désormais, une petite sirène à qui il avait récemment offert des jambes pour partir à la recherche d'un prince qu'elle pensait être son véritable amour. 

Il savait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux particulièrement douées pour se voiler la face et refuser d'accepter l'évidence, refuser de voir ce qu'elles avaient là sous leur nez. Mais il avait confiance. Cela leur prendrait sûrement un peu de temps, mais l'amour n'était-il pas la magie la plus puissante en ce monde, et dans biens des autres d'ailleurs ? 

Tandis qu'elle frottait ses jambes endolories, il songea qu'il avait bien fait de lui demander une mèche de ses propres cheveux ainsi qu'une mèche de ceux de son âme-sœur en échange de ses services. Il parvenait encore à se surprendre d'ingéniosité. 

Encore fallait-il qu'elle ne se trompe pas de personne. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, néanmoins. Il avait la ferme intention de faire croiser leur chemin. Et bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'imaginaient. 

oOo

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir si mal.

Elle avait simplement eu besoin de jambes pour marcher sur la terre ferme et partir en quête de ce mystérieux prince dont elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom, mais qu'elle avait un jour sauvé de la noyade et qui, depuis, refusait de quitter ses pensées. Et son cœur. Et, à présent, chacun de ses pas paraissait une torture, l'impression de couteaux aiguisés s'enfonçant dans ses talons. Elle devinait que c'était le prix à payer pour trouver son bonheur. Pour avoir eu recours à la magie, également. Avoir passé un pacte non pas avec le diable mais avec Rumplestiltskin, ce qui était du pareil au même, dans un sens. À part qu'elle ne lui avait pas vendu son âme, juste promis quelques cheveux. Ce qui était assez étrange quand elle y réfléchissait bien, aussi elle préférait ne pas y réfléchir du tout. Son père lui avait toujours formellement interdit de s'approcher de près ou de loin de la magie, quelle qu'elle soit, et elle avait éhontément transgressé cette règle. Presque sans regret. 

Presque, parce qu'une minuscule part d'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il l'apprenne. Et il allait forcément finir par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il découvrirait qu'elle avait quitté la maison - avait quitté l'océan, bon sang - il deviendrait fou de rage. Et à cause de cela, elle ne pouvait pas avoir au moins une pointe de culpabilité collé au cœur. 

Cœur auquel elle avait de plus en plus mal d'ailleurs, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Certes elle s'en voulait, certes elle était loin de chez elle, toute seule, pour la première fois de sa vie, certes elle était tombée amoureuse de cet inconnu qu'elle recherchait à travers tout le pays et qui lui manquait affreusement depuis qu'elle l'avait déposé - et abandonné - sur le rivage, mais elle était certaine que cela ne justifiait en rien les soudains élancements qui secouaient son cœur par intermittences. Comme si des mains invisibles l'enserraient et le pressaient, encore et encore. Jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle. Jusqu'à lui donner la nausée et la désagréable sensation d'imploser de l'intérieur. En réalité, cela ne datait pas d'hier. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours connu cette étrange pression autour de son cœur, semblable à une douleur fantôme, présente, lancinante, mais éloignée. Impersonnelle.

Comme si elle n'était pas la sienne.

Et elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle y avait été tellement habituée qu'une part d'elle avait fini par oublier l'étrangeté de cette situation. _Mince, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire "une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne" ?_ Mais, maintenant qu'elle avait mal - qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ douleur, de _sa_ souffrance - elle réalisait combien tout cela manquait de sens. Combien elle avait été sacrément aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant. 

Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas aux apitoiements. Ariel avait encore une longue route devant elle. 

Au-dessus de sa tête, très haut dans le ciel, un gypaète barbu passa en poussant un cri. 

Oh comme tout cela aurait été plus simple si elle pouvait voler. 

Elle se mit néanmoins en marche, serrant les dents sous la douleur qui revint en force, inconsciente de l'ombre qui la guettait dans le sous-bois. 

oOo

Rumplestiltskin aimait quand les choses se déroulaient selon son point de vue. Aussi, il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Regina se mit, sans le savoir, sur les traces d'Ariel.

oOo

Cette dernière, justement était forcée de faire régulièrement des pauses, pour soulager et reposer ses jambes meurtries. Elle était terriblement fatiguée, dormait très peu la nuit autant à cause des bruits de la forêt qui l'inquiétaient que pour se remettre en marche le plus tôt possible et chaque arrêt la désespérait un peu plus que le précédent. Non seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de la route à prendre, mais, en plus de cela, elle allait mettre des jours, peut-être même des semaines pour y parvenir. Son prince semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, s'évaporant lentement de sa mémoire. Déjà, elle oubliait ses traits, la sensation de son corps inconscient dans ses bras lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené sur la berge. Seul lui restait l'odeur du sel marin dans ses cheveux foncés. La peur qui l'avait saisie tout entière en songeant qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Suivie du soulagement quand ses paupières avaient remuées et qu'elle s'était rejetée en arrière pour qu'il ne la voie pas. Elle avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir deux prunelles aussi bleues que l'océan dans lequel elle disparut, son cœur déjà capturé par cet inconnu qu'elle venait d'arracher de l'étreinte de la Mort.

Depuis, elle n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir le retrouver, quitte à mentir à son père, à partir de chez elle sans un mot et à se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible. Et elle avait fait appel à la magie, bon sang ! Assise sur une souche, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Tous ses espoirs fondaient comme neige au soleil, et elle en était la seule responsable. La seule coupable de sa désillusion. À présent, elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : rentrer chez elle. Et elle en était incapable, perdue au milieu d'une forêt probablement aussi vaste que l'océan. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité à cette constatation avant de se stopper net lorsqu'un bruit - un bruit qu'elle redoutait tant, que son cerveau s'amusait à créer parfois, juste pour la terrifier - résonna dans le silence pesant des bois. Un craquement de branche. Sauf que, cette fois, il était réel. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais elle le savait, le sentait, comme une proie sentant la présence de son prédateur. La chair de poule sur ses bras ne pouvait la tromper. Quelqu'un approchait. Ou quelque chose.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant l'écho de la douleur - oh si forte - qui, de ce fait, se répercuta contre les os de ses jambes, et se mit à scruter chaque tronc d'arbre, s'attendant presque à voir surgir un monstre. Elle ignorait tout de la faune terrestre et serait bien dans l'incapacité de dissocier un animal inoffensif d'une bête assoiffée de sang. À l'instant où elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait absolument rien pour se défendre, une silhouette apparut venant du chemin non loin. Le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Et Ariel n'en crut pas ses yeux. 

Parce qu'elle n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose à la vie sur terre, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître la jeune femme qui manqua de trébucher dans la flore abondante et qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçue. 

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître la reine Regina, épouse du roi Leopold. L'histoire du sauvetage de la petite Blanche-Neige avait fait le tour de tous les royaumes, y compris celui d'Ariel.

Quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, le cœur de la jeune femme bondit sans sa poitrine et, l'espace d'une seconde, un infime battement de paupières, la douleur disparut. 

Elle disparut complètement.

oOo

— Qui êtes-vous ? finit par lui lancer la reine, ses doigts se portant à sa ceinture, où Ariel distingua le reflet d'une lame dans la lumière du soleil. 

Instinctivement, et avant même d'avoir pu retenir son geste, elle leva les mains au ciel. 

— Je m'appelle Ariel. Je cherche à retrouver quelqu'un. Et je ne suis pas armée, pensa-t-elle à ajouter tout en se sermonnant de ne pas l'être, justement.

Dieux ! qu'il fallait être naïve pour partir à l'aventure toute seule dans un royaume qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans le moindre moyen de défense. Tandis que la femme consentait enfin à apaiser la tension, devenue palpable au fil des minutes, entre elles, Ariel se fit la réflexion qu'elle aussi était bien inconsciente. Une simple phrase, une promesse en l'air, et elle acceptait de la croire, de relâcher sa vigilance. De lui faire _confiance_. Une sombre pensée la traversa simultanément ; elle n'aurait pas toujours cette chance. Un jour, peut-être même très bientôt, elle tomberait sur quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas, qui ne prendrait pas le temps de l'écouter, de juste la considérer, avant de la tuer. Son père lui avait raconté des tas d'histoires de jeunes filles se faisant capturer par des bandits de grands chemins. Des jeunes filles qui s'étaient crues invincibles. Hors de tous dangers par leur candeur et leur jeune âge. Et c'était bien ce qui les avait perdues, au final. 

Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait combien elle ressemblait à ces jeunes filles. Combien elle était vulnérable. Combien elle ne s'était pas préparée pour un tel périple. La peur grossit dans son ventre, monstre invisible qui étendit ses tentacules glacés autour d'elle. 

Sans un mot, Regina se remit en route, ignorant Ariel encore perdue dans ses pensées. Cette dernière, réalisant soudain qu'elle était à présent seule, attrapa ses maigres effets et trottina derrière elle, chacun de ses pas semblable à un supplice. Maintenant qu'elle était tombée sur quelqu'un, plus question de la lâcher, plus question d'affronter à nouveau cette maudite forêt par ses seuls moyens, quand bien même il s'agissait de la reine, quand bien même elle avait failli l'attaquer. Quand bien même elles ne se connaissaient pas, bon sang, peu importait, elle avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés pour ne pas finir complètement folle avec tous ces fichus bruits partout autour d'elle ! Discrètement, la sirène observa le profil de la femme à sa gauche, ses habits qui n'avaient rien - mais alors pas du tout - à voir avec ce qu'elle s'imaginait qu'une reine devait porter. En réalité, elle n'était guère mieux vêtue qu'elle-même et cette constatation lui fit comprendre l'évidence. 

— Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que vous êtes ici, Votre Majesté ?

La suite se passa beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'Ariel parvienne à en saisir chaque mouvement. Un instant, elle marchait à côté de la reine, et celui d'après ladite reine se jetait sur elle telle une furie pour la plaquer contre un arbre, sa dague plaquée contre sa gorge, son bras lui bloquant les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger. Même si, de toute façon, la stupeur et son souffle coupé l'en auraient empêchée tout autant. Un mélange de fureur et de terreur, de terreur brute, régnait dans ses prunelles brunes et la rousse sentit son cœur se briser un peu dans sa poitrine. 

Qui redoutait-elle à ce point ? Qu'avait-elle vécu pour se retrouver au beau milieu d'une forêt accompagnée d'une parfaite inconnue, apeurée par le simple fait qu'on puisse la reconnaître ?

— Vous savez qui je suis ? murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

C'était davantage une affirmation qu'une question, néanmoins, Ariel hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. 

— Qui vous envoie ? 

La question la déstabilisa, mais elle se reprit suffisamment pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Personne, Votre Majesté, je vous assure. Je vous l'ai dit, je cherche juste à retrouver quelqu'un que j'ai perdu.

— Qui exactement ? 

— Un homme... que j'ai sauvé de la noyade.

— Et où vit-il ?

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Déjà, la prise sur ses épaules se desserra un peu. Déjà, le front de la reine s'apaisait. Déjà, elle relâchait sa vigilance.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes à la recherche d'un homme dont vous ne savez rien, c'est ça ?

— C'est à peu près ça, oui. 

Et jamais elle n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi lamentable de sa vie qu'en cet instant. 

— C'est un prince, et c'est tout ce que je sais. 

Regina se recula, rangea son arme et lui tendit une main amicale. 

— Très bien, alors allons trouver votre prince. 

— Vraiment ? 

— Vous préférez que je vous attache à ce tronc et vous laisse ici peut-être ?

Ariel s'empressa d'attraper sa main et de sauter des épaisses racines pour rejoindre le sentier.

— Non, non, je vous suis. 

— Alors en route, perdons pas de temps. 

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Votre Maje-

La reine se retourna vers la rousse, dressant un index particulièrement accusateur et inflexible dans sa direction. À nouveau, ses yeux flamboyaient et, si elle n'avait pas eu si peur, Ariel s'y serait volontiers perdue. 

— Regina. Je vous interdis de m'appeler encore "Votre Majesté", c'est compris ?

Elle acquiesça énergiquement avant qu'elles ne continuent à marcher. 

— À part vous, personne ne sait que je suis ici, finit-elle par avouer au bout de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles la sirène fut persuadée qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. Et, puisque je sens que vous allez me poser la question, je suis dans cette forêt parce que je fuis mon royaume. 

Ariel en resta sans voix. Une reine qui désertait son trône ? C'était du jamais vu. C'était même inconcevable. Mais, au lieu du jugement qu'elle s'était attendu à ressentir, il n'y eut qu'un élan de compassion aussi grand et aussi puissant qu'un raz-de-marée. 

— Je fuis le roi, pour être exacte.

Et cette simple phrase déclencha une série d'émotions chez la jeune femme, une myriade de questions auxquelles elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir de réponses. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, mais il lui était bien plus facile, pour une fois, de garder sa curiosité pour elle et de ne pas chercher à en savoir davantage. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ne pourrait pas en supporter le poids sur sa conscience. Aussi, elle se tut, et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle coupait court à une conversation. Son père, s'il avait été là, n'y aurait probablement pas cru.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Et c'était définitivement mieux comme cela. 

_Je suis désolée_ , voulut-elle dire. _Vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous ne devriez pas fuir, qui ou quoi que ce soit. Vous ne devriez pas connaître une telle terreur. Vous ne devriez pas connaître une telle tristesse. Elle prend toute la place dans vos yeux, elle finira par vous dévorer un jour. Et j'en_ _suis tellement désolée, même si je n'y suis pour rien et que je ne vous connais pas. Mais, juste en vous regardant, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un miroir. J'ai l'impression de voir mon propre malheur. Ma propre souffrance. Et ça fait si mal, alors que ça aurait dû me rassurer, de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, que quelqu'un quelque part comprend ce que je ressens. Ça fait juste terriblement mal que cela soit tombé sur vous entre tous._

Mais elle ne dit rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que songer à lui dire tout cela ? Elle ne voulait peut-être plus utiliser son rang, mais elle n'en restait pas moins la reine pour autant.

Aussi, elles gardèrent le silence et marchèrent côte à côte, ignorant le rapace perché sur une branche, dissimulé entre les feuilles. Son œil jaune les suivit.

Une lueur y brilla.

Elles ne le virent pas et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus au cœur de la Forêt Enchantée. 

oOo

Elles marchèrent tout le jour durant, et le jour d'après, et le suivant encore, ne faisant que quelques pauses de temps à autres pour calmer la respiration qu'elles avaient toutes les deux erratique. Ariel était épuisée. Elle avait si affreusement mal aux jambes que la douleur avait fini par envahir tout son corps, pulsant et se mouvant comme une entité à part entière sous sa peau. C'était tout juste si elle ne pouvait pas la voir frémir par instants. Et, peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, peut-être retranscrivait-elle sa propre douleur sur autrui pour se rassurer et se consoler, pour alléger sa souffrance, mais il lui semblait que la reine - Regina - n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle. Il lui semblait même qu'elle aussi tremblait, qu'elle aussi avait le pas vacillant, qu'elle aussi, chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait pour souffler, se frotter les cuisses dans l'espoir de diminuer le mal. En vain, bien entendu, Ariel l'avait très vite remarqué, rien ne pouvait la soulager des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans la plante de ses pieds et remontaient le long des os. Mais c'était comme un instinct primaire, quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, qu'elle ne comprenait pas davantage ; elle avait _besoin_ de frictionner sa chair meurtrie.

Au moins, cela avait le mérite de la réchauffer, la nuit.

Et Regina en paraissait au même point qu'elle. Sauf que... cela n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, bien sûr, elle devait avoir mal aux jambes à force de marcher toute la journée. Après tout, la sirène n'avait aucune idée de la route qu'avait empruntée la reine avant de croiser son chemin, peut-être errait-elle depuis des semaines. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir mal... comme elle-même avait mal... 

Elle secoua la tête. Évidemment que non. Elle n'était pas une créature aquatique qui avait usé de la magie pour obtenir des jambes afin de courir après un parfait inconnu. Enfin, courir, façon de parler, bien entendu.

Le soleil avait disparu entre les arbres et le froid était tombé sur la forêt, obligeant les deux femmes à interrompre leur périple pour la nuit. Ariel alluma un feu, il fallait croire qu'elle avait pris la main, puisqu'il ne lui avait fallu que trois essais pour y parvenir, tandis que Regina alla remplir leurs gourdes au ruisseau à côté. Il faisait nuit noire quand enfin elles purent s'asseoir sous un toit de feuilles improvisé qu'elles avaient arrangé de sorte à être protégées s'il se mettait à pleuvoir durant leur sommeil. Même si elles se doutaient bien que leur sommeil, justement, ne serait pas bien lourd, si seulement il voulait bien se montrer.

Les jambes repliés contre la poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, Ariel observait la reine en face d'elle. Cette dernière, semblable à un animal blessé léchant ses plaies encore et encore, frottait ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses chevilles, ses pieds, tour à tour, comme si elle cherchait l'endroit précis à l'origine de la douleur et ainsi la faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Une partie d'elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était inutile, qu'elle aurait beau appuyer sur chaque centimètre de peau, la douleur ne partirait pas. Elle ne partirait pas, parce qu'elle venait du plus profond d'elles-mêmes. Elle venait directement des os et, pour cela, il n'y avait rien à faire. Mais elle se retint, néanmoins. Parce qu'elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle savait que c'était toujours plus réconfortant de chercher à s'en débarrasser plutôt que d'être obligée de cohabiter avec, sans plus aucun espoir, juste la certitude d'être coincée avec ce lancinement implacable qui les rongeait par vagues.

Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de connaître exactement la même douleur qu'elle ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, la preuve gémissait devant elle.

— Vous avez mal aux jambes, finit par lâcher Ariel du bout des lèvres. 

— C'est pas grand-chose.

Il était cependant évident qu'elle mentait. À la façon dont elle serrait les dents et les poings, à la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils, dont tout son corps semblait contracté sur lui-même, elle avait mal. Elle avait foutrement et terriblement mal.

— Ça va passer, haleta-t-elle.

Oh oui, cela allait passer. Pour mieux revenir demain matin à l'instant où elle se remettrait à marcher.

Au-dessus de leur tête, la pleine lune apparut entre la cime des arbres, globe pâle et fantomatique, auréolé d'un voile nuageux, conférant aux lieux une ambiance irréelle. Inquiétante. Magique. Lentement, Ariel glissa entre les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol pour se rapprocher de la reine. Tout aussi lentement, et avec beaucoup de précaution, elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Il y avait tant de significations dans ce simple geste, tant de mots qu'elle voulait lui dire, qu'elle avait là sur le bout de la langue, prêts à jaillir, mais qu'elle se refusait à prononcer.

— Vous avez mal, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

La brune acquiesça, silencieuse. Ariel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête à cet instant. Qu'était-elle en train de se dire ? À quoi songeait-elle ? Trouvait-elle, elle aussi, étrange le fait qu'elles aient toutes les deux mal ? Avait-elle plus d'explications qu'elle-même ? Elle admirait son profil plongé dans l'obscurité sans y déceler la moindre réponse. Sous l'éclat lunaire, la bague de la sirène brilla et attira le regard de sa comparse.

— C'est une lépidolite, remarqua cette dernière. Elle est réputée pour donner un sommeil paisible et éloigner les cauchemars. 

— C'est plutôt vrai d'ordinaire. Quand je ne me retrouve pas au beau milieu d'une forêt que je ne connais pas.

Elles rirent doucement, presque sans un bruit. Ce n'était vraiment ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour attirer leurs voisins d'infortune. 

— D'où venez-vous, dans ce cas, si cette forêt vous est inconnue ? reprit la reine tout bas.

Ariel hésita. Elle ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Après tout, elle pourrait difficilement se soustraire à la question sans éveiller les soupçons de la femme.

— De la mer, répondit-elle alors. 

Elle ne manqua pas le regard effaré que lui lança son vis-à-vis. 

— De... la mer ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes une...

— Sirène, oui. 

— Oh. Je n'en avais aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je... mais... vos jambes... c'est pour cela ?

— J'ai usé de la magie pour échanger ma queue de sirène contre des jambes humaines. J'en avais besoin pour partir à la recherche du prince.

— Je comprends mieux. Mais comment allez-vous faire quand vous l'aurez retrouvé ?

Ariel fronça les sourcils.

— Comment je vais faire quoi ? 

— Eh bien... il est un humain, vous êtes une sirène. À moins que vous comptiez souffrir le martyre toute votre vie, vous ne pourrez pas garder ces jambes indéfiniment.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et quelque chose de très lourd sembla tomber sur ses épaules. Et dans son cœur. Évidemment. Elle avait été suffisamment idiote, une fois de plus, pour ignorer ce détail. Détail qui avait pourtant la plus grande importance dans sa situation. Détail aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure et il avait fallu qu'elle parvienne à ne jamais le considérer ! Elle eut envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tout abandonner pour rentrer chez elle, de s'enfermer dans son palais sous la mer et de ne plus remettre un pied - ou une nageoire - sur la terre. Cela faisait si mal de comprendre combien le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle n'avait voulu qu'une seule chose : retrouver ce mystérieux inconnu et l'univers entier se mettait en travers de sa route pour l'en empêcher. 

Remarquant sûrement son trouble qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler, les doigts de la reine pressèrent un peu plus fort les siens. 

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, cela ne me regarde pas, après tout. 

La rousse revint à elle, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, la fatalité lui courbait le dos et la lune pâlissait un peu plus son visage déjà livide. 

— Non..., articula-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par les sanglots accumulés, c'est simplement que je réalise que je n'avais jamais songé à cela jusqu'à maintenant. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais faire. J'avais naïvement cru qu'il me suffirait de le retrouver pour que tout s'arrange, qu'il me reconnaisse et ressente la même chose que moi. Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, si seulement il saura qui je suis, si seulement il voudra bien de moi et chaque jour qui passe rajoute un peu plus de questions et de problèmes sans jamais toutefois me donner les solutions. J'ai été trop bête de me lancer dans une aventure qui était visiblement trop grande pour moi. Quelle idiote. Quelle petite fille idiote je suis, s'emporta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses mains et en se mettant à pleurer convulsivement.

Regina enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira tout contre elle, caressant ses longues boucles cuivrées de son autre main, la berçant doucement, la consolant comme elle pouvait, comme elle imaginait être elle-même consolée, comme elle aurait souhaité être consolée. 

— Tu n'es pas une idiote, lui dit-elle quand enfin ses pleurs se furent calmés et ni l'une ni l'autre ne remarqua le tutoiement. Je te trouve plutôt courageuse, au contraire, d'avoir ainsi suivi ton cœur et tes sentiments pour ce garçon. Si seulement j'avais pu faire ça, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Si j'avais trouvé la force en moi de clamer haut et fort mon amour pour celui que j'aimais, alors peut-être serait-il encore en vie aujourd'hui. Tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait. Et je suis sûre que tu vas le retrouver, je vais tout faire pour t'y aider en tout cas.

Ariel releva la tête et chercha le regard, lui aussi imbibé de larmes, de Regina. Oh ! qu'elle était belle sous la lueur opalescente de la Lune. Elle avait la grâce et l'élégance d'une reine. La délicatesse et la fraîcheur d'une princesse.

Et quelque chose en elle d'irrémédiablement brisé et souillé. Quelque chose d'indicible, mais que la sirène devinait tragique. Elle détourna les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

— Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Daniel, répondit la brune sur le même ton.

— Je suis désolée.

— Moi aussi. Mais c'est ainsi. Maintenant, nous devrions essayer de dormir pour reprendre des forces pour demain. 

Ariel acquiesça et se redressa, prête, déjà, à s'éloigner. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur le sol, une ronce s'enfonça dans sa paume et la fit sursauter. Une perle de sang coulait sur son poignet, mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Parce que, à son côté, Regina aussi avait sursauté à l'instant même où sa chair entrait en contact avec l'épine. Les sourcils froncés, l'incompréhension peinte sur ses traits, elle la dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise blague. Ou d'une hallucination et qu'elle attendait que son vis-à-vis la détrompe. 

Mais elle ne la détrompa pas. Tout comme elle, elle tenait sa main meurtrie près de son cœur et la fixait d'un air étrange. 

Elle avait l'air de ne rien comprendre, ce qui semblait plutôt logique, et, à l'inverse, de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Ariel. 

— Vous avez eu mal aussi, je me trompe ? 

— Non. J'ai eu mal.

La patience et le sang-froid de la sirène la quittèrent pour de bon et, ne se souciant plus ni du sang qui tombait par gouttes pour se mêler aux feuilles sombres sous ses pieds ni même de la douleur qui irradia à nouveau dans ses jambes lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'éloigna du semblant d'abri qu'elles s'étaient confectionnées. Derrière elle, Regina gémit. Elle se figea tout net. 

— Mais bon sang ! craqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, à la fin ?! Pourquoi quand je me blesse vous avez mal aussi ? Pourquoi vous avez mal aux jambes ? Pourquoi vous avez mal quand _je_ marche ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir mal exactement en même temps que moi ?! Je n'y comprends rien !

Sans répondre et avec toujours cet air étrange que la rousse ne comprenait pas sur le visage, la reine posa à son tour sa main sur le sol. À son tour, elle s'enfonça une ronce dans la paume. À son tour, elle saigna. Et, à son tour, Ariel sursauta sous l'éclair vif de la douleur. 

— Je ne..., s'exclamait-elle à nouveau, avant de se faire interrompre par le ton, ferme et grave, de Regina.

— La magie des âmes-sœurs.

Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement entrecoupé par les bruissements de la forêt, le craquement des branches au loin, le remous de la vie sauvage. En temps normal, si elle avait été seule ou nettement moins préoccupée, elle aurait eu peur, mais les battements de son cœur affolé qui pulsaient contre ses tempes l'assourdissaient, si bien qu'elle entendait à peine ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, la reine et cette sentence qui était tombée entre elles. 

— Je vous demande pardon ? articula-t-elle au bout d'interminable minutes où elle tenta en vain de calmer sa respiration haletante. 

— J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt, c'était évident.

— Qu'est-ce qui était évident au juste ?

— Je crois que nous sommes âmes-sœurs. 

Elle se leva, elle aussi, quitta la clairière improvisée et s'approcha de la jeune femme, toujours aussi, si ce n'était plus, abasourdie par cette révélation. Il y avait tant d'interrogations qui tournaient dans son esprit, tant de questions, tant d'incompréhension, tant de mystères, pour si peu de réponses. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. 

— Qui t'a donné ces jambes ?

— Rumplestiltskin, répondit-elle sans toutefois saisir l'intérêt de cette demande.

— Bien sûr, sourit Regina, à la fois amère et résignée. Évidemment. 

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

Là encore, aucune des deux ne releva le tutoiement. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là. Ou comme si le vouvoiement n'était, de toute façon, plus de rigueur. Regina soupira et marcha jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre, où elle s'assit, imitée par Ariel. 

— Je le connais bien. J'ai déjà eu à faire à lui et, il y a quelques temps, il est venu me rendre visite. Les douleurs dans mes jambes venaient de commencer et j'étais désespérée de trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser sans toutefois éveiller les soupçons du roi. Il m'est alors apparu. Et il m'a parlé de cette magie. La magie des âmes-sœurs. Je ne l'ai pas cru sur le coup. Après tout, j'ai toujours cru que c'était Daniel mon âme-sœur et, comme il était mort, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de cela. Mais, eh bien, disons qu'il a été suffisamment convaincant pour distiller la graine du doute dans mon esprit. Et te voilà. Et maintenant je suis à peu près certaine de ne pas avoir croisé ta route par hasard. 

Près d'elles, un rapace aux yeux jaunes s'ébroua et s'envola. Mais, une fois de plus, elles ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, leurs yeux rivés l'une sur l'autre, un mélange de peur, de doute et d'excitation bouillonnant dans leurs veines. Se pouvait-il seulement que tout cela soit la stricte vérité ? Se pouvait-il qu'elles soient réellement âmes-sœurs ? 

— Alors le prince... 

Ariel eut un rire nerveux, bouleversée et euphorique.

— Tandis que je cherchais un prince au nom inconnu, qui ne me connaît pas et n'aurait très vraisemblablement jamais voulu de moi, pendant tout ce temps, c'était toi que je cherchais sans même le savoir. 

— Il semblerait, oui, confirma Regina, un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. 

— Au moins, je connais ton prénom. 

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Avant de retrouver rapidement leur calme. Ce fut finalement Ariel qui posa la question qui les taraudait toutes les deux.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

— Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu veux toujours chercher ton prince ?

— Chercher un prince alors que j'ai une reine à mes côtés ? Non, je passe mon tour.

La plaisanterie fit sourire Regina et la sirène songea combien ce sourire était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Combien elle était prête à tout pour le faire apparaître encore et encore sur son visage. Combien elle avait envie de le toucher aussi, de l'embrasser. 

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées tentatrices de son esprit.

— Je ne suis plus reine, tu sais, maintenant. À vrai dire, je crois que je ne suis plus rien. 

— Peu importe le titre que l'on veut bien te donner, ce qui compte c'est ce que, toi, tu as envie d'être. 

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'être à tes côtés. 

— Moi aussi. 

Elles baissèrent le menton jusqu'à laisser leur front se toucher, se rencontrer, se reposer l'un sur l'autre. 

— Et il se trouve que j'ai la solution à votre problème, intervint une voix aiguë qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien toutes les deux.

— Rumplestiltskin ! s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

— Pour vous servir, confirma-t-il en une révérence. Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous êtes trouvées, mesdames. 

— Donc, tu savais, supposa Regina.

— Bien sûr que je savais, Majesté. D'ailleurs, je vais avoir besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux.

— Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? 

— Notre marché ! se souvint la sirène. En échange de mes jambes, je devais lui donner une mèche de mes cheveux ainsi que celle de mon âme-sœur. Donc... la tienne. 

— Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda, suspicieuse, la brune.

— Oh ! rien de bien méchant, crois-moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, toutes les deux. C'est juste... pour une expérience personnelle. 

— Bien, comme tu voudras.

Et, dans une grimace, elle s'empara d'un de ses cheveux et le lui tendit. Avec la plus grande minutie du monde, il la saisit et la mit dans une fiole qui contenait déjà un cheveux. Roux. Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, une lueur dorée les enveloppa.

— Parfait... et maintenant, je crois que nous avons un petit problème à régler, tous les trois, fit-il en désignant les jambes de la rousse. À moins que vous ne vouliez vous la jouer amantes tragiques, il va falloir trouver une solution à votre léger problème.

— Et tu as cette solution, n'est-ce pas ? devina, une fois de plus, l'ancienne reine.

— Tout à fait ! s'exclama joyeusement le Ténébreux en agitant les mains. Mais l'une de vous va avoir un choix à faire, et pas des plus aisés. 

— Viens en fait, veux-tu.

— L'une devient humaine ou l'autre devient sirène, rien de plus simple !

Et, en effet, c'était simple, pourtant cette solution laissa les deux femmes muettes de stupeur. L'une d'elles allait devoir sacrifier sa vie pour rejoindre l'autre. Regina pouvait déjà discerner toute la détresse dans le regard de son âme-sœur. Elle devait avoir une famille, des amis, tout un passé qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner ainsi en un claquement de doigts. Alors que elle... qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle avait tout à y gagner, au contraire. C'est donc sans une hésitation, le cœur gonflé de courage, le menton fier, le front déterminé et l'allure souveraine qu'elle fit un pas vers la Bête.

— Très bien, je suis prête.

— Regina, voulut s'opposer Ariel, mais la brune l'en empêcha en prenant sa main.

— Je t'assure que je ne désire rien d'autre. J'ai laissé passé ma chance une fois, il est hors de question que je refasse la même erreur. Si tu veux bien de moi, laisse-moi te rejoindre. 

— Évidemment que je veux de toi. 

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, leur main se quittèrent et Regina disparut dans un nuage de fumée scintillant. Le cœur d'Ariel se serra dans sa poitrine. Tout était allé si vite. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle cherchait encore un prince et voilà qu'à présent elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle aux côtés de son âme-sœur. D'une reine. Puisqu'elle allait le redevenir lorsque la fille de Triton monterait à son tour sur le trône. 

La magie s'estompa, ses jambes étaient toujours là.

— Au lever du soleil, vos jambes auront disparu. Toutes les deux. Pressez-vous de rejoindre la mer. Elle est juste derrière ces arbres, vous y serez en deux heures à peine.

— Merci, murmura Regina, émue. Merci pour tout. 

— Te voir échapper au destin que ta chère mère avait tracé pour toi est ma plus belle récompense. 

Sur ces mots, il s'évapora et les deux âmes-sœurs restèrent seules, comblées, les larmes aux yeux.

Elles n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour se serrer dans les bras. Et c'est tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. 

oOo

Juste avant l'aurore, les pieds dans l'eau, Regina et Ariel observaient une dernière fois ce monde qu'elles étaient sur le point de quitter. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser leur peau et elles sentirent un frémissement au niveau de leur bassin, qui descendit le long de leurs jambes. Sans un mot, la rousse enleva sa bague et la passa au doigt de l'ancienne reine.

Comme la promesse qu'elle serait toujours là pour veiller sur son sommeil.

Et sur son bonheur.

La lépidolite brilla plus fort.

La première marée les emporta. 

Main dans la main, elles s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs, sans un regard en arrière. 


End file.
